


Практически вечный рай

by Terquedad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe — Cyberpunk, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mystery, Post-Canon, SCP-4979, Virtual Reality, dark future
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: У Ойкавы было лишь одно желание.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Haikyuu Captains спецквест 2020, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Практически вечный рай

**Author's Note:**

> SCP - 4979 - В далеком темном будущем.

Ветер дул с моря. Касался разгоряченной кожи прохладой, щекотал ноздри, приносил тихий шорох воды. Море лениво накатывало на берег, облизывало песок и снова отступало, чтобы вернуться с новой силой. Ойкава краем глаза следил за волнами, смотрел на пустынный пляж — в столь раннее время людей практически не было. Позже, днем, когда солнце прокалит воздух своим жаром, на улицах станет многолюдно. Тогда и асфальтовая дорога, проносящаяся под ногами Ойкавы, не будет такой свободной. А пока можно насладиться приятным бризом, шепотом волн и редкими криками чаек.

Ойкава любил бегать вдоль воды. Обычно компанию ему составлял Куроо: они встречались на углу дома Ойкавы и сразу, даже не здороваясь, бежали вместе к пляжу — нога в ногу, в едином темпе. Потом возвращались уже пешком, перекидываясь ничего не значащими фразами. Сегодня Куроо опоздал. Ойкава подождал немного и решил: маршрут знает, если что — догонит. Не догнал. Ойкава обернулся, но дорожка за спиной была пуста, впереди тоже никого. 

Чайка крикнула особенно громко. Ойкава обернулся на бирюзово-синюю воду, на невысокие — он даже не помнил, когда был последний шторм, — волны, обшарил взглядом безоблачное небо, но птицу не нашел. Они вообще отлично прятались, постоянно уходя из поля зрения. Ойкава медленно выдохнул и глубоко вдохнул. По мышцам растекалось приятное напряжение, сердце билось быстро и глухо, между лопаток щекотно стекал пот. Ойкава замедлился, свернул с дороги — кроссовки моментально утонули — и пошел к линии прибоя. Остановился, восстанавливая дыхание у самой кромки влажного песка. Набежавшая волна едва коснулась кроссовок и снова вернулась в море. Ойкава прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тишиной.

Домой он возвращался пешком. После душа, неспешно допивая кофе, привычно выглянул в окно, помахал шагающему мимо Акааши — они познакомились случайно, на улице, несколько месяцев назад. Ойкава тогда шел по своим делам, Акааши стоял на перекрестке, растерянно оглядываясь. Сказал, что он только приехал в город и не совсем понимает, куда ему нужно идти. Как оказалось, в дом, что стоял в паре кварталов от дома самого Ойкавы. Теперь Акааши каждое утро ходил за кофе в пекарню на углу — до Ойкавы через открытое окно часто доносился аромат их свежей выпечки, — сдержанно махал рукой и кивал головой. Ойкава отвечал тем же. Вот и сегодня все по-прежнему: пробежка, кофе, завтрак, приветствия, потом — тренировка. 

Когда Ойкава зашел в раздевалку, Ушиджима уже был там. Этот всегда приходил первым, будто в противном случае что-то сломается, и он не сможет играть так хорошо, как обычно. А играл он и правда отлично. Это странным образом бесило.

— Ушивака, — вместо приветствия сказал Ойкава, скривившись. 

— Привет, Ойкава, — кивнул Ушиджима, стягивая за ворот футболку. Ойкава невольно проследил, как оголялась кожа, как перекатывались на спине мышцы, как двинулись лопатки, когда он потянулся за формой на лавке. Ушиджима переоделся — Ойкава не двинулся с места. 

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он. 

— Отстань, — отмахнулся Ойкава, бросая сумку на пол. Ушиджима не вызывал ничего, кроме неконтролируемого раздражения. Ойкава даже не мог вспомнить, за что он его не любил: их связывал лишь волейбол, в котором Ушиджима был действительно хорош — о таких игроках в команде связующий не может не мечтать. Но стоило на него посмотреть, как хотелось скривиться. Почему-то хотелось, чтобы Ушиджима проиграл. И это было в высшей степени странно — они играли по одну сторону сетки. На площадке, во время матчей, удавалось сохранять хладнокровие и действовать так, как необходимо для победы. Вне — Ойкава желал Ушиджиме всех несчастий и просто хотел никогда его не видеть. Еще больше хотел обыграть. 

— Как думаешь, кто станет следующим капитаном? — спросил он, когда Ушиджима подошел к двери из раздевалки. Тот лишь пожал плечами и вышел. Уж в этом-то он должен его одолеть. Ойкава думал об этом все время, пока раздевалка наполнялась оставшимися членами команды, думал всю тренировку и чудом не ошибался. Сердце лихорадочно билось не только от усталости, но и от предвкушения. 

Он оказался прав. Руки немного подрагивали, когда объявили, что теперь он капитан, торжествующая улыбка расползлась на лице. Он посмотрел на Ушиджиму, стараясь вложить крайнюю степень «выкуси» во взгляд, но тот только кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ. Торжество поутихло. Ойкава надеялся, что Ушиджима расстроится — он был вторым претендентом, — но тот выглядел, наоборот, довольно. Бесит. 

На следующее утро Куроо опять не появился.

Ойкава пробежал свой привычный маршрут, но вместо того чтобы пойти домой, решил зайти к Куроо. Небольшой одноэтажный дом, намного меньше чем его собственный, выглядел пустым. Ойкава постучал в дверь, но никто не ответил. Он подергал ручку — она поддалась.

— Куро-чан! — крикнул Ойкава в тишину гостиной. Стянул обувь и без спроса прошел внутрь: Куроо точно не будет против. Они не только бегали вместе, но, можно сказать, дружили: именно он помог Ойкаве освоиться, когда тот едва переехал в город, он радовался, когда Ойкаву приняли в команду, и не пропускал игры, после — делился впечатлениями, вставляя остроумные замечания. Заставлял смеяться. Ойкава даже не подозревал, что привык к нему настолько, что сейчас, когда комната ответила тишиной, его сердце подскочит к горлу и быстро забьется, а кровь зашумит в ушах. 

— Куро-чан! — позвал он еще раз, громче, но голос дрогнул. Ойкава обошел гостиную, проверил спальню — белье на кровати смято, подушка сбита на край, будто Куроо встал совсем недавно и еще не успел заправить постель. — Куроо! — снова крикнул Ойкава, выходя из спальни и прислушиваясь к звукам в доме: где-то журчала вода. Оказалось — в ванной. Он закрыл кран, посмотрел в зеркало на свое обеспокоенное лицо, подобрал с пола щетку в зубной пасте.

Может, ему срочно понадобилось уйти. Может, кто-то за ним пришел, Куроо по рассеянности забыл закрыть кран, а щетка просто упала. Он поставил ее в стаканчик, еще раз убедился, что кран закрыт, и вышел, притворив за собой дверь. 

Через пару минут он стучал в соседний дом.

— Чем могу помочь? — улыбнулась ему девушка со светлыми волосами, заколотыми с одной стороны.

— Ваш сосед, — начал Ойкава, ослепительно улыбаясь, — не знаете, где он? 

— Какой сосед? — девушка разулыбалась в ответ. Ойкава помнил ее лицо — люди, живущие рядом, так или иначе примелькались.

— Куроо Тецуро, — уточнил Ойкава. — Живет в соседнем доме. 

Девушку посмотрела, куда указал Ойкава, а потом снова на него: 

— Не знаю такого.

— Ну как, высокий такой, длинная челка на бок, волосы торчат, усмехается вечно. Он тут каждое утро проходит.

— Не знаю, — улыбка из приветливой стала напряженной. — Мне кажется, там никто не живет. Извините.

Она закрыла дверь.

Волна липкого ужаса спустилась по спине и осела в желудке, голову прострелило резкой болью. Пришлось остановиться, чтобы прийти в себя. Ойкава не привык резко реагировать, но успокоиться никак не получалось. Он зажмурился, медленно дыша, но страх не отпускал.

Ойкава постучался в дом напротив, но и там Куроо никто не знал. Ойкава вспомнил про Кенму — друга Куроо, как тот говорил, самого близкого. Он жил в нескольких кварталах, но Ойкава не успокоился бы, если бы не спросил у него.

— Привет, Куроо куда-то уехал? — спросил Ойкава, как только ему открыли дверь. 

— Кто? — спросил Кенма непонимающе. На лице — полное равнодушие, граничащее с непонятной усталостью, в руках джойстик. 

— Друг твой, — Ойкава старался сохранить позитивный настрой и бодрость в голосе. — Куроо Тецуро.

— Не знаю такого. — Кенма заправил за ухо длинную прядь, но она тут же выскользнула обратно и упала на лицо.

— Но... — голос опять предал. — Мы как-то гуляли вместе, помнишь? По пляжу, вечером. 

— Не помню.

— А меня помнишь? 

— Да, — Кенма кивнул. — Ойкава Тоору. 

— А как мы познакомились? 

Кенма склонил голову на бок и пожал плечами.

— Не помню.

Ойкава вздохнул и потер переносицу. Он скомканно попрощался и пошел домой, одолеваемый тревожными мыслями. Он попробовал еще раз зайти к Куроо, но тот так и не появился.

Следующим пропал Акааши.

Ойкава привычно пил кофе у окна, но дорога была пуста. Кофе закончился, время поджимало — еще немного и он опоздает, — но Акааши не было.

Хотелось сразу же пойти найти его дом и проверить, все ли нормально. Вместо этого он пошел на тренировку.

Из рук все валилось.

— Да что с тобой? — спросил Ушиджима. Он не выглядел злым, скорее обеспокоенным.

— Ничего, — Ойкава передернул плечами и отвел взгляд. 

Подача прилетела ровно в сетку, уже в который раз за сегодня. Тренер смерил его недовольным взглядом и усадил на скамью отдохнуть и прийти в себя. Лучше бы выгнал — можно было бы пойти к Акааши и убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. 

Пришлось сидеть до конца тренировки. Ойкава без особого интереса наблюдал за игроками, особенно — за новенькими. Они пришли буквально несколько дней назад, и, хотя все были хороши, некоторые уже отвалились и приходить перестали. Тренер на это не обращал внимания, Ойкаву тоже больше волновал основной состав.

Еще больше его волновало, куда делся Куроо, и не пропал ли Акааши.

— Что с тобой случилось? — снова спросил Ушиджима, нагнав его у выхода из спорткомплекса.

— Отстань, — привычно отмахнулся Ойкава.

Ушиджима не отстал, а поймал за локоть и сжал пальцы, заставив остановиться.

— Ты сам не свой, — в его голосе звучало беспокойство.

— Не твое дело, — Ойкава старался говорить зло, вышло — жалко. Он вырвал руку и быстро зашагал по дороге в сторону, где, как он помнил, жил Акааши. Ушиджима пошел за ним. Ойкава вытерпел метров сто, а потом остановился и резко развернулся к нему, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ты меня преследуешь что ли?

— Нет, — спокойно возразил Ушиджима. — Просто мой дом в той стороне.

— Правда? — Ойкава прищурился, будто стараясь заглянуть ему в голову и проверить, не врет ли.

— Правда, — как всегда, уверенно и ровно ответил Ушиджима.

— Тогда не иди за спиной, как маньяк какой-то, иди рядом.

Ойкава развернулся и снова зашагал по дороге. Ушиджима послушался — шел с ним нога в ногу.

— Далеко тебе еще? — Ойкаве рядом с Ушиджимой было и удобно, и некомфортно одновременно.

— Минут десять.

Удобно было то, что Ушиджиму он тоже знает довольно давно, и пусть он жутко бесил, но это человек, которого Ойкава видел каждый день, и вот он все еще здесь — шел твердым шагом рядом, надежный и уверенный. Ойкава попытался вспомнить, за что он его ненавидит, но не получилось.

— Почему ты меня так бесишь? — спросил он.

— Не знаю, — ответил Ушиджима. Его, кажется, вообще не интересовало, кто и как к нему относился.

Ойкава остановился у дома Акааши, Ушиджима — у следующего. Они посмотрели друг на друга с интересом. Ушиджима открыл дверь, Ойкава постучал. Ему ответила тишина.

Также как и у Куроо, дом был открыт и пуст. Двухэтажный, уютный, он притаился между другими похожими на него домами. Залитая солнцем идеально прибранная гостиная, сбоку выход на кухню, лестница на второй этаж у дальней стены. Ойкава шумно сглотнул и, стараясь не шуметь, пересек комнату, поднялся наверх. В спальне тоже чисто, через открытые шторы комнату освещало солнце. Погода просто отличная, тут почти всегда такая. Но по коже снова полз страх, сковывая конечности холодом. Лучше бы в комнате был погром, лучше бы сломанная мебель и раскиданные вещи, лучше бы темнота — было бы понятно: произошло что-то страшное.

Но все как обычно, только Акааши не было.

Вскоре Ойкава уже размашисто стучал в дверь дома по соседству. Ушиджима открыл через минуту: в домашней футболке и шортах, он выглядел несколько удивленным.

— Твой сосед, Акааши, куда он делся?

— Какой сосед?

— Жил, — Ойкава сглотнул и ткнул пальцем в дом, из которого выбежал, объятый непонятным страхом, — там.

Ушиджима вышел на крыльцо, посмотрел в сторону дома, нахмурился так, что между сведенными бровями залегла морщина. Перевел взгляд на Ойкаву, и тот понял ответ еще до того, как Ушиджима открыл рот. 

— Не знаю такого. Кажется, там никто не живет.

Из города и раньше уезжали люди. Менялись работники в пекарне, менялись соседи Ойкавы. Если они общались, то приходили попрощаться, делились планами и мечтами, а если нет — Ойкаве было все равно, есть они или нет.

Еще никто не исчезал так внезапно. Никто из тех, с кем Ойкава общался. Неожиданная мысль — а вдруг он просто не помнит? — затопила изнутри, стиснула горло обручем и выбила из легких воздух. Вновь заболела голова. Ойкава пошатнулся, и лишь сильная рука Ушиджимы не дала ему упасть. Через несколько минут он уже сидел в его гостиной в кресле, укрытый пледом грел пальцы о кружку с чаем.

— Расскажи все по порядку, — попросил Ушиджима.

Рассказ много времени не занял. Ойкава ждал, что Ушиджима посмеется над ним, назовет сумасшедшим — хотя это совсем не в его стиле, — но тот только пристально смотрел и внимательно слушал.

— Может, они просто уехали?

— А почему ты не помнишь Акааши? — спросил Ойкава. — Он жил в соседнем доме.

— Я не знаю никого из соседей.

— Может, у тебя слишком паршивая память, или тут просто больше никто не живет? — Ойкава хотел съязвить — получилось страшно. В первую очередь для него самого. Вдруг город и правда пустеет? Медленно или быстро — сложно понять, когда не знаешь, не подводит ли собственная память. Вдруг и Ушиджима исчезнет, или он сам — Ойкава — пропадет, оставит после себя пустую постель, щетку на полу и открытую дверь.

И никто, ни одна живая душа его не вспомнит.

Он зажмурился, стараясь справиться с нахлынувшим страхом. Он даже не был против, что Ушиджима сел рядом, забрал кружку из его рук и обнял. Он даже не был против остаться у него и спать в одной кровати: просто хотелось чувствовать кого-то живого рядом. Они вместе вышли на пробежку, вместе позавтракали и на тренировку пришли — вместе.

Новичков осталось еще меньше, из основного состава пара человек тоже не пришли. Тренер не обратил на это никакого внимания.

Ойкава едва дотерпел до конца тренировки, а сразу после пошел к Кенме — никого. Постучался к соседям Куроо — никого. Казалось, что все дома стояли пустые. Город никогда не был особенно шумным, но сейчас казался по-жуткому тихим. 

Море ровно шумело. Ойкава подошел близко-близко к воде, так, что промокли кроссовки. Его это не остановило. Он смотрел, как волны — одна за одной — выкатываются на берег, шевелят обломки ракушек и мелкие камушки. Закрывал глаза и дышал полной грудью, заставляя легкие снова раскрыться. Море его всегда успокаивало.

Он оглядел пляж — на нем были люди. Намного меньше чем обычно, но все-таки вот они: гуляют, кто-то загорает, ловя последние лучи заходящего солнца, кто-то бегает за мячом. Ойкаве неожиданно захотелось завести пса: чтобы не было так одиноко. Но домашних животных в этом городе было очень мало. Точнее, он их вообще не видел.

— Простынешь, — раздался рядом голос Ушиджимы.

— Тепло же, — легкомысленно отозвался Ойкава, но от воды отошел. Он не стал спрашивать, зачем тот пришел, и что ему вообще надо. С Ушиджимой было спокойнее.

— Останься, — сказал он позже, когда Ушиджима проводил его домой и собирался уйти. Тот сдержанно кивнул и шагнул внутрь.

На следующее утро Ойкава проснулся один. Одежда Ушиджимы так и лежала на стуле, где он ее оставил. Вот только самого его не было.

Тишина звенела, голову давило тупой болью, легкие — нехваткой кислорода.

Ойкава вылетел из дома как был: в одном лишь нижнем белье. Будто знал заранее: никто его не увидит.

Людей не было. В пекарне не пахло выпечкой. Ойкава открывал двери в каждый дом, заглядывал в каждое окно, но единственным звуком во всем городе был его крик, когда отчаяние вперемешку с ужасом затопило настолько, что сдерживаться стало невозможно.

Он, спотыкаясь, побежал к морю, хотел шагнуть в воду, но горизонт дрогнул, огромная волна поднялась, будто от центра Земли: высокая, выше самого Ойкавы, выше всех домов, она надвигалась неотвратимо, парализуя своим жутким видом. Волна исчезла так же, как появилась: море стало привычно спокойным и тихим. Ойкава окинул взглядом пустынный пляж, но он терялся в густом мареве, то становясь четче, то словно отдаляясь, не позволяя рассмотреть детали. Ойкава сделал шаг, но земля ушла из-под ног, и он рухнул в темноту.

Ощущение падения было недолгим. Мир восстанавливался кусками. Вместо шума моря — разговоры людей, вместо бриза — застоявшийся воздух, вместо голубого неба — белый потолок. Ойкава медленно моргал, стараясь сфокусироваться. Постепенно картинка приобрела четкость, но не изменилась: Ойкава смотрел в потолок.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — раздался рядом радостный голос.

— Что... — слова с трудом вырывались из пересохшего горла.

— Я ввела вам лекарство, — сказала девушка. — Стандартная процедура для тех, кто вернулся. Дарит силы, стимулирует нервную систему.

— Я не понимаю... — Ойкава с трудом повернул голову, встречаясь взглядом с миловидным лицом медсестры. 

— Потерпите немного, скоро память восстановится.

Ойкава закрыл глаза, но когда открыл, ничего не изменилось. Все такой же белый потолок, все такой же застоявшийся воздух. Туман в голове прояснялся очень медленно.

— Ойкава, — позвал мужской голос. Пришлось приложить силы, чтобы повернуть голову в другую сторону.

— Ива-чан, — сорвалось с губ всплывшее в памяти имя. Он выглядел обеспокоенно: под глазами залегли синяки, уголки губ опущены, кожа лица посерела. В памяти всплыл совсем другой Ивайзуми, только перешедший на третий курс университета. Такой же хмурый, но не смертельно усталый. Захотелось провести по его щеке ладонью, разгладить морщинку между бровей, потрепать по волосам.

Ойкава не смог пошевелить и пальцем. Та волна, что поднялась на пляже, будто бы из ада, настигла, затопила отчаянием, ужасом восстановившейся памяти. Глаза защипало. Он не хотел быть здесь, он не должен быть здесь: он заключил пожизненный договор. Не возвращать его в реальный мир было в нем главным условием. В этом мире он, многообещающий спортсмен, попал в жуткую аварию, повредил спинной мозг, сломал спину и свою жизнь. В этом мире человечество пошло по пути изучения возможностей головного мозга, а лучше бы научилось собирать или заменять раздробленные в хлам позвонки.

— Что происходит? Почему я здесь?

— Пришлось тебя вытащить. Пришлось всех вытащить, — голос Ивайзуми звучал глухо. — Всех, кого успели.

— Почему? — Ойкава ничего не понимал.

— Человеческий мозг не выдерживает и разрушается.

— Ну и что?

— В каком смысле «ну и что»? Ты бы там умер, Ойкава.

— Здесь я тоже не живу.

Ему обещали практически вечный рай — время там текло медленнее, чем в реальности. Обещали мир, в котором все будет, как он захочет, не будет никаких болезней и ужасов. Ойкава даже не мог понять, как давно он подключился? Сколько его здесь не было? Год? Пять лет? Десять? Спрашивать он не стал. Все, чего он хотел — снова встать.

— Пусть отправят меня обратно. 

— Ты не понимаешь, это невозможно. Скоро весь проект закроют, отправят на доработку.

Новости в голове не укладывались. Мысли пробирались, как сквозь зыбучие пески, на мгновение становились четче и вновь разбегались.

— Как только разберутся в проблеме, тебя опять подключат, — продолжил Ивайзуми.

— Мне не надо «как только разберутся», мне надо сейчас. Верните все как было, — он повернулся к стоящей рядом медсестре. — Если надо заплатить — моя семья покроет все расходы.

— Не в деньгах дело, — вступил Ивайзуми.

— Да, если бы они что-то решали, я бы все еще мог ходить.

— На аварии жизнь не кончилась. Мир изменился. Пока тебя не было, появились новые технологии, новые возможности. Здесь ты сможешь жить дальше. Там — умрешь. Мозг просто не выдержит.

— Мне заменят спину? Я смогу встать? Хотя бы пошевелить рукой?

По воцарившемуся молчанию стало понятно: нет. Ойкава все это уже слышал. «Мир не такой, каким был даже десять лет назад», «В руках человечества столько новых возможностей», «Медицина продвинулась далеко вперед, вы даже не представляете». Слышал все это, еще когда лежал в больнице, где его переломанные кости буквально собирали заново. Слышал позже, когда еще верил, что что-то изменится, и он сможет ходить. И когда он начал надеяться пошевелить хотя бы пальцем. Но день за днем, месяц за месяцем, год за годом ничего не менялось. Все, что он мог — верить и крутить головой. Потом и веры не осталось.

— Ойкава, — в голосе Ивайзуми звучали безграничная печаль и усталость. — Ты можешь жить здесь. Со мной.

— Я ничего не могу для тебя сделать, — Ойкава говорил твердо, хотя внутри его разрывало одновременно от желания остаться и от желания снова ощутить под ногами твердую почву, побежать, чувствуя в волосах ветер. — Я не могу к тебе даже прикоснуться.

Ивайзуми подался вперед, подхватил его руку, прижал к своей щеке.

— Можешь, смотри, — он потерся о ладонь.

— Я ничего не чувствую, Ива-чан.

Казалось, отчаяние можно было потрогать.

— Ты не понимаешь. — Ивайзуми не отпускал его руку. — Ты не понимаешь. Если опять тебя подключить, ты умрешь. Многие не выдержали, их не удалось вернуть обратно.

Ойкава подумал, сколько из тех людей, что исчезли, проснулись, а сколько — нет? Ему было жаль Куроо, Акааши, Кенму, сокомандников — всех, с кем он там встретился. Даже Ушиджиму — жаль. Впервые он пожалел о том, что выбрал помнить все. Тогда это казалось верным решением, теперь — проклятием. Он мог также забывать ушедших.

— Я все равно что мертв, Ива-чан, — сказал он, когда молчание затянулось.

Пальцы разжались, рука Ойкавы безвольно упала.

— Хорошо, — сказал Ивайзуми. — Пусть будет по-твоему, — он вздохнул и поднялся. — Я достаточно времени провел в спорах с тобой и понял, насколько это бесполезно. Не хочу снова смотреть, как ты уходишь.

Ойкава смотрел, как уходит Ивайзуми: не оглянувшись и не сказав больше ни слова. Это было сложнее, чем возвращение в реальность.

***

Ветер дул с моря, щипал глаза, сушил кожу. Море накатывало ленивыми волнами, иногда они исчезали, не успев выкатиться на берег. Горизон сыпался, но восстанавливался в линию. Небо колыхалось. Ойкава оглядывался на улицу позади, но дома шли блюром, зрение не фокусировалось, не хватало четкости. В море смотреть оказалось приятнее — оно всегда было нестабильно. 

Ойкава сделал шаг вперед, наблюдая, как волны подкатываются все ближе и ближе. Следующая точно коснется его кроссовок.

Волна лизнула пустой песок.


End file.
